


Anything For You

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll miss you.” Blake stated simply. She spoke with monotonous deadpan, but in no way did it make the words any less sincere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

Yang’s scroll had woken her up.

It had been a few hours into her midday slumber, the sun still edging around the edges of her apartment’s window, when an incoming message roused her from sleep. She groaned and unraveled herself from Blake. The Faunus had been curled in Yang’s arms like a kitten.

Yang pressed an absent kiss into Blake’s mess of wavy dark hair, and padded over to the blinking device. She clicked a few errant notifications away and read the message, eyes skimming over filler words and taking note of the few key notations.

Grimm infestation. Small village. Air Ship ride to Sanctum. Your assistance is required.

Yang stretched wearily. It had been just a few days since she got back from her last mission, and she had been looking forward to the relaxation she desperately needed.

Yang waved away the few negative thoughts that threatened to ruin her day. Hunting was her job, and she loved it. When she turned her back to retrieve her fallen tank top and stood once more, Blake was sitting up, back propped against the headboard and Faunus ears flicking in tired discontentment.

“Ozpin left a message.” Yang called as she wandered into the bathroom to fix her hair.

“Does he need both of us?” Blake murmured, amber eyes closing in sleepiness.

“Nah, not this time.”

Blake moaned with relief before burying her head into her pillow. Yang emerged from the bathroom, her hair braided back.

It wasn’t often when the Huntress arranged her hair, but a Grimm infestation meant that time wasted on pushing back flyaways was time that could have been used to punch a Nevermore in the gut.

She had yet to find her shorts, and searched under the bed momentarily before waving the well-worn bottoms in the air like a treasured prize. Yang dressed quickly after that, packing a few things into her backpack and heading into the living room.

Blake floated out from the bedroom suddenly, draped in a silk kimono. She started a pot of coffee and hoisted herself onto the granite counter, swinging her feet absently while the machine hissed with steam.

Yang yawned before shuffling next to Blake with a waiting mug. Blake poured her a cup, the strong roast sending fragrant vapor into the air.

The blonde gulped it down gratefully, the sudden sear that slipped down her throat making a few minuscule flames appear along the edges of her curls. Blake batted at one as Yang swallowed another mugful of caffeine.

Yang set down her cup and turned her attention to Blake, lavender eyes meeting golden.

“I’ll miss you.” Blake stated simply. She spoke with monotonous deadpan, but in no way did it make the words any less sincere.

Yang nuzzled against her neck, brushing her lips over a fading hickey.

“I’ll miss you more.” Yang mumbled. “But I’ll bring back something for you. Do you want an Ursa rug? Or maybe a Boarbatusk head to hang above the mantle? That’d be a good conversation starter when we have people over.”

Blake brought Yang’s face from where it was buried between her collarbones and pulled it up level to hers.

“What I want is for you to come back safe and sound, without any missing body parts and a big smile on your face.” The Faunus said. “Can you make that happen?”

Yang nodded furiously before Blake pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

“Anything for you, kitten.”

Blake smiled lazily before gently pushing her girlfriend away.

“Go. You’re going to be late. Send my love to Ozpin.” Blake hopped off the counter and walked with Yang to the door. Yang had her knapsack slung over a broad shoulder and an eager grin on her face. She slipped on her boots and laced them up with an expert hand.

“I will.” Yang promised.

Just as she turned to the door, Yang faced Blake.

“I love you, kit.”

Blake smiled fondly.

“I love you more, blondie.”

And the Faunus sent Yang along her way with a kiss for good luck.


End file.
